In recent years, three-dimensional (“3D”) imaging techniques such as Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), X-ray Computed Tomography (CT), ultrasound, and Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) have become common tools for diagnosing and monitoring disease and injury. To visualize the dataset for a single three dimensional image (hereinafter referred to as a “dataset” or a “data cube”) on a computer screen, software must present a two dimensional slice or projection of the full dataset. Typically the user explores the full imaged volume by translating a slice through the data cube. Current software only allows the user to slice the dataset along flat planar surfaces that do not conform to the curved anatomical surfaces within the body. The result is that a single slice probes a range of depths into the organs of interest.
For example, ophthalmological OCT imaging assembles a series of depth-wise “B-scans” of the back of the eye to form a data cube. The retina has a number of distinct anatomical layers, which are curved due to the spherical nature of the eyeball and the foveal pit. Therefore, a planar slice through an OCT dataset will probe multiple depths into the retina and not show a uniform image of any single layer.
An object of the subject invention is to provide for methods and apparatus that allow users to slice data cubes along non-planar anatomical surfaces.
A further object of the subject invention is to provide for methods and apparatus that display two dimensional slices of organs taken along non-planar anatomical surfaces.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for methods and apparatus that display images of organs along a single depth of said organ.